as melhores de piltover
by anonymous lol writer
Summary: ( M) Eu comecei a escrever tem pouco tempo e resolvi publicar esse capítulo... queria a opinião de quem ler por favor para dizer em que devo melhorar e se devo continuar com essa historia o/ ( M)


1° capitulo: o começo

Eu estava deitada com ela ao meu lado... Pensando em como tudo isso foi acontecer...

Na manha daquele dia Jace me chamou para a delegacia, para vermos qual era a situação do caso, como a xerife eu tinha que tomar as mais importantes decisões.

Era um dos casos mais difíceis de resolver, a oponente era forte e não desistia fácil. Ficamos cerca de uma hora bolando estratégias e trocando ideias.

-"xerife, temos que nos juntar a ela, se conseguíssemos convence-la a trabalhar com a policia como sua parceira acabaríamos com todos os vilões de Piltover." Disse Jace

Pensei algum tempo e concordei com a proposta, não seria fácil de convencer uma rebelde a se juntar a policia, mas se conseguíssemos Piltover estaria segura...

Já era quase noite quando sai da delegacia, ofereci a Jace uma carona para casa quando a vimos... Ela estava bem ali... Na minha frente... vi.

Nos assustamos com a visita inesperada mas logo chamamos reforços.

- "vi, não temos que lutar!" eu disse ainda tendo esperanças.

Vi gargalhou, como se fosse impossível realizar o meu pedido, nesse momento tropas atiradoras de Piltover chegaram para nos ajudar. Jace foi ao seu encontro e disse:

"você não tem que fazer isso vi, estamos querendo trégua, estamos querendo acabar com a nossa rixa"

Vi na mesma hora deu um soco em Jace com suas manoplas gigantes fazendo com que ele caísse ao chão sentindo muita dor, na mesma hora as tropas de endireitaram para atirar.

-"AINDA NÃO!" eu disse para eles.

Fiquei com medo e saquei meu rifle.

-"vi, por favor, não precisamos nos machucar, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas".

Me aproximei e coloquei uma das minhas mãos em seu pescoço, descendo devagar para o ombro e olhei em seus olhos, estava com muito medo, mas vi não reagiu, simplesmente olhou para meus olhos e até agora não sei o que se passou na mente dela, mas ela balançou a cabeça de uma forma positiva, se virou, ajudou Jace a se levantar e pediu desculpas.

Guardei meu rifle e todos nós entramos na delegacia juntos. Jace entregou uma serie de papeis com instruções e formulários a vi, ele parecia muito surpreso, como se ainda não tivesse acreditado no fato de vi estar na delegacia, não como vilã, mas como aliada. Vi teria que de agora em diante viver em minha casa como minha parceira.

Já era quase meia noite quando saímos de lá, levei Jace para casa e fomos embora, fizemos todo esse trajeto e vi não falou nada, só olhava pra mim e as vezes respirava fundo como se estivesse pensando em algo.

Quando chegamos em casa apresentei o local para ela, acho que gostou do lugar ou se sentiu a vontade porque jogou suas manoplas no chão e se deitou no sofá.

-"vi, por que não toma um banho, te empresto uma roupa" eu disse.

Ela concordou e logo foi, enquanto estava no banho preparei um colchão ao lado de minha cama. Passei perto do banheiro e ouvi vi cantarolando... Nossa... Como sua voz era bonita, fiquei um tempo ali e resolvi entrar, abri a porta bem devagar e entrei, ela se assustou.

-"me desculpe, não vi você entrar, já estou saindo para você tomar seu banho" ela disse.

-"ah não meu desculpe você, eu só ouvi você cantar e achei linda sua voz".

Vi se envergonhou, nem parecia que era a rebelde de Piltover, eu coloquei minha mão em seu pescoço, e fui descendo para o ombro, ela estava toda molhada, se assustou e olhou nos meus olhos, pôs a mão na minha cintura e desabotoou meu vestido, ela me puxou para perto e pude sentir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, sua respiração estava breve e rápida eu olhei pra cima e pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto, eu me aproximei e ela rapidamente me beijou, eu a abracei e retribui o beijo. Ela desabotoou meu sutiã bem devagar enquanto apalpava meus seios, ela beijava meu pescoço como se me quisesse muito, foi descendo sua boca até meus seios, pude sentir seus lábios e sua língua, eu senti um sentimento diferente crescendo em mim e me entreguei a ela. Nós saímos do banheiro e deitamos em minha cama, ela se posicionou em cima de mim, sorrindo ela me beijou e passou sua mão por todo o meu corpo, primeiro me acariciou passando sua mão pela virilha ate chegar lá, pude sentir seus dedos dentro de mim muito suavemente... tão devagar...

Após algum tempo estávamos completamente nuas, e vi estava me dando tudo o que tinha para me fazer feliz, passamos a noite inteira assim...

Agora estou aqui, com ela dormindo nos meus braços e pensando em tudo o que aconteceu... "como as coisas mudam" eu pensei.


End file.
